Motion in the Ocean
by Saya-Sama
Summary: ussia and America spend some time on Newport's shores. Rus/Ame


**This was a fill for the Sunshine Exchange done a bazillion years ago (and by that I mean a few months ago). The prompt was for Russia/America having fun at a beach somewhere. I spent many a summer in Newport, and so when I saw "beach" it was only location that really popped out at me.**

.001

The first things they see upon entering the park are the kites. Some of them are just the quaint sort bought for children on the ride to the park, but most of them are incredibly complex arrays of color and cloth, being flown high with a pride people usually reserve for things like their children or their well-kept houses. Ivan is almost ashamed at how fascinated by them he truly is, but he figures it's alright, considering his present company is setting one up as well. (It's a sunflower even. It always surprises him to remember that Alfred pays such attention to his likes.)

"It looks ridiculous."

"Hey, I spent hours on Ebay lookin' for this thing."

"You are ridiculous then." But Ivan leans forward and kisses Alfred all the same.

.002

"Not so bad, huh? Not exactly an adrenalin rush, but I figured we both needed something that was just peaceful and pretty," Alfred says as he sits down on the blanket they've set out on the grass. Unabashedly he takes up Ivan's hand as soon as he settles in.

"Your Brenton Point is very lovely, yes. I'm surprised you have such quiet places."

"Hey!" Alfred playfully bumps Ivan's shoulder with his own, and the gesture is returned with a smile.

"I've got lots of quiet places! 'S not my fault you never travel beyond D.C. and New York."

"It is not my fault you do not take me to them."

"Yeah, well you—Del's! We've gotta get some!" Alfred exclaims, jumping up and pointing in the direction of a white truck with a lemon printed on it. His expression is like that of an excited puppy, and the way he grabs Ivan's hand and pulls him toward the truck is also rather reminiscent of an overexcited Labrador.

They make it over to the truck quickly, and buy their frozen lemonade even quicker. Then they go right back to where they started, enjoying their frozen treat and watching the kites fly.

.003

Alfred never could sit still long, so before the hour is up they pack their things into Alfred's truck and leave it to find a worn stone staircase down to the rocky shoreline.

"I like to go shell huntin' around here; you can find some really nice stuff. There's a bunch of rocks that go out into the ocean some ways, and you're kinda discouraged from going on them, but a lotta people do anyway," Alfred explains, pointing out the things he mentions as he walks over the stones with a surefootedness that speaks of many long hours spent walking the shore.

"I would rather not be washed away by a stray wave, if it's all the same to you," Ivan, who has to concentrate just a little more to keep his footing on the incline, responds.

"Fine by me. There's some tide pools up ahead, you always find cool stuff in them!"

"There is much 'cool stuff' right here," Ivan remarks, eying an abandoned lobster trap. Nonetheless, he follows after the enthusiastic blond, responding to his energy with some enthusiasm of his own. Soon enough, Alfred finds a tide pool and takes careful steps over the jutting rocks to see it, instructing Ivan to keep to his path.

"Oh, did ya see that? There's a crab in this one!" One would almost suspect he's never seen one, with how excited Alfred gets over the little thing. Still, Ivan supposes that's what he likes about Alfred; he always goes into things with the air of an explorer trekking through uncharted lands.

They spend a few minutes poking around the tide pool, Alfred taking Ivan's hand and making it point to the things he wants to show the other. Ivan's face is flushed from both the heat and affection, but he allows the hand-holding to continue even after they stand up to move on. They walk the rest of the shoreline that way, hand in hand until they come to a rickety old ladder that doesn't look like it can hold either of them, but nonetheless does bear them both back up to the sidewalk.

.004

"Are we returning home?" Ivan asks as they make their way to Alfred's truck once more. They've spent a few hours in the park and it was already mid-afternoon, so Ivan wouldn't be surprised if that's the case.

"Nah, we're goin' go to First beach!" Alfred says, throwing open the door and jumping into the driver's side of the cab. Ivan climbs in the other side, not entirely sure of the significance of going to this beach or if there is any significance at all. As they pull out of their parking space and start down the road, Ivan decides it is probably just Alfred being himself. The thought puts a little smile on his face.

It doesn't take long at all to drive down to the beach. Stepping out of the truck, Ivan is greeted with the beautiful sight of the late-afternoon sun reflecting on the water and the faint sounds of a carousel. He finds the source to his left, raised up twenty four feet and spinning quite happily. Alfred must realize he is staring for he takes Ivan's hand and leads him up the stairs to it.

"Alfred, aren't we a bit big for this?" Ivan asks, trying to keep the childish excitement in his voice in check.

"Never too big for a carousel babe."

Three go-arounds later and Ivan is pretty sure he agrees with that.

.005

"Where are we headed Alfred?" Ivan asks; Alfred seems to have a destination in mind but he hasn't said what it is.

"I've got a pleasure boat tied up at a dock about a mile down."

"Pleasure boat? Is that a euphemism?"

Alfred grins, "Only if you want it to be."

They have been walking along the shore for quite a while now and the sun is starting to go down. Ivan is very content to walk on the sand with his feet in the water and his arm securely around Alfred's waist. It means that Alfred is close enough to just tip his head to the side a bit and kiss Ivan's jaw and cheek as much as he wants and Ivan doesn't feel like denying Alfred much of anything today. Especially not when he gets to do the same thing right back.

Eventually they make it to the dock and Alfred picks out his boat—a 27 foot cruiser—and hops into the captain's seat.

"You can drive this?" Ivan asks, a little disbelieving. He's only ever seen Alfred pilot planes or drive cars. Somehow it never struck him that Alfred might be any good with a boat.

"Would I own it if I couldn't?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Alfred just grins and starts up the engine.

.006

Ivan is caught between watching Alfred drive, looking glorious as ever in the bright red of the dying sun, or fetching the drinks Alfred has kindly informed him are in the cabin. In the end he waits for the sun to be nearly gone before getting up for the drinks, turning the lights on as he does.

While raiding the fridge for vodka and something a bit less alcoholic for his driver, he discovers what appears to be two covered meals of pasta (he wonders why pasta of all things, but figures it's better than a stack of burgers). Taking them out, he finds the microwave easily enough and warms them up. Alfred is probably hungry anyway by now, not to say anything about how Ivan's own stomach is growling.

"I've heated up supper," Ivan calls as he come out of the cabin, a dish in each hand.

"Awesome! Lemme put this baby into neutral, and we can eat it on the back of the boat, okay?"

"Da." Ivan goes to the back of the boat and places the plates down on the table, taking the bottles of water and vodka from his pockets soon after. The boat slows down until he can hardly feel the wind through his hair. This was fine though, as it is quickly replaced by the whirlwind that is Alfred.

"A moonlit dinner on the water? You are unexpectedly romantic," Ivan says before taking a bite of the pasta.

"Yeah, well," Alfred murmurs, leaning his shoulder against Ivan's. "I blame Hollywood." He kisses the corner of Ivan's mouth, his tongue flicking out just long enough to clean the sauce from it.

"Tease."

.007

"Alfred, this area is too small. Perhaps somewhere with more space?" Ivan asks once Alfred finally leaves his mouth in favor of laying kisses down the chest he's so carelessly made bare. The bench seat at the very back of the boat is quite small for the both of them, and the table is very close as well. It's more than a bit cramped.

"Well, don't need much space for what we're gonna do, right?" Alfred looks incredibly alluring, peaking up at him through his eyelashes as he mouths Ivan's erection through his pants. An involuntary shiver goes through him as he nods in response.

"You are just an exhibitionist."

"Yup. Now c'mon, pants off." And Alfred, never one to tell others to do something he himself won't, quickly sets an example for him by removing his own. Ivan is a quick study.

"God yes," Alfred gasps as Ivan drags him back down and onto him, their bare erections rubbing together. He sucks on Ivan's fingers until they're wet enough to stretch his entrance, writhes and mewls all the time he's being prepared, and the waves set their rhythm, rocking their bodies together until they see white.

"See? Not so bad, sex on the deck."

"Not at all, but… If I'm not mistaken there _is_ a bed in the cabin."

"Don't worry, we'll get to it next." And just like he has been all the day, Alfred gets up and leads Ivan by the hand into the cabin, grinning all the while.

**1. Brenton Point is a national park in Newport that's famous for it's kite enthusiasts. It's also got a cliff walk, and you can take a (rusty but reliable) stepladder down the wall and walk on the shore.**  
**2. Easton Beach, commonly known as First Beach, has a carousel, the Save the Bay Exploration Center, a skate park, a pool, and a million other things to make up for it's sliiiiight red tide problem. I took some liberties with the dock's location, as I don't know whether or not there really is one so close to that beach. **


End file.
